Repose and Requiem
by acidToadstools
Summary: Remus Lupin has not lived an easy life by any means, and when the calm and collected werewolf gets a chance at a whole new life... he knows to take it. Follow the marauders as they mature and... not mature. But as long as they're together, they know they can overtake their pasts. Non-con, child abuse, slash, violence, lemons, mild language and RemusxSirius in later chapters.
1. CHAPTER 1

Here we are again, at the start of a new story :P So, before we get going, let's start with the obvious.

My main two pairings are going to be RemusxSirius and JamesxLily. I'm not changing this at all, I love them too much XD

Of course there is going to be another sort of pairing later, but that will be a suprise :33

For the ratings, this fic is actually an R, not M.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

There will be graphic yaoi smex/lemons, forced sex/rape/non-con, child abuse, lots of torture scenes, violence, swear words, and poor little werewolves being blackmailed.

As per usual, no flames please. For all the details and shit, go to my profile to read~~

Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine, nor are all the Foster the People lyrics you will see floating around in chapter titles and such. But they are simply amazing and I recommend...

Please enjoy :DD

* * *

X-REPOSE AND REQUIEM-X

CHAPTER ONE - YET AGAIN, I'M HUSTLING

The red train whistled loudly, alerting the dwadling students and relatives on the platform that it was time for final farewells. From the window of one of the compartments, a messy black haired boy with lopsided glasses and a miscevious grin leaned out and waved, his loose robes hanging off his lean frame in a rebellious sort of way.

A little, kind looking woman with graying red hair pulled up into a sloppy bun, one that still managed to look stylish despite the thick locks falling out of place to curl around her face, waved back from the platform. A few kind words and playful warnings were exchanged before the black haired head disappeared to converse with the regal boy sitting across from him.

This particular child had already said his stiff farewells and was now stripped of his hard outer shell that he wore when in the prescense of his parents, the prankster underneath shining through once he was well away with his childhood friend. His light-hearted smile and deep laugh complimented his handsome, if not boyish, face much more than his usual blank expression. His dark black hair fell in heavy waves around his long face elegantly and shook when he motioned with his hands in conversation.

Only a few feet from where the future Hogwarts troublemaker's mother now turned to walk away, a small, mousy looking boy was clinging onto his rather large mother, looking uneasy at the prospect of letting go. Tears gathered in his already watery eyes as the train whistled again and he knew that the time to part would be soon.

The eleven year-old with the morals and intelligence of a fourth grader, and the appetite of a hippogriff, whined and pouted as he stalled for time. His mother rubbed his wiry blonde hair with a plump hand and whispered patient encourgements as the rest of the crowd emptied out into the train or the gateway. He gave his mother one last squeeze before setting off, tripping, onto the shiny Hogwarts express.

At that very moment, another small boy burst out of the barrier between King's Cross and the magic world, a very anxious look on his scarred face and amber eyes darting across the platform before falling on the ready to leave train. A fleeting look of happiness crossed his face before his eyes closed off once more into a deadpan expression and he sprinted forward towards the open door of the express, a very slight limp visible in his easy stride.

He hopped into the train just as the final whistle sounded and the wheels began to churn. The boy sighed in apparent relief and heaved up his suitcase with ease that no eleven-year old should be able to muster, much less a child with a sickly pale pallor and a frail frame.

Meanwhile in another compartment, the two best friends playing with a choclate frog were interrupted by someone knocking on the door of their compartment. They both looked up from the frog they were tormenting and peered curiously at the figure in the hallway.

"I'll get it." The aristocrat stood up, shot a grin to his friend and slid open the glass door.

In the doorway stood a very properly clothed boy, wearing a dark blue sweater vest over a crisp white dress shirt and a black tie, with ironed black slacks hugging his thin legs. He blinked in suprise at the grinning boy gazing at him before nodding his head in acknowlegement.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I join you?" He asked in a soft voice, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Sure!" The black haired boy smiled even wider before stepping aside to let the other student pass through.

"Thanks."

The messy haired boy still sitting by the window waved as the amber eyed creature slid his suitcase under his seat.

"I'm James Potter, it's nice to meet 'cha!" He grinned lopsidedly and stuck out his hand.

The strange new object in the compartment sat neatly, his amber eyes guarded as he put on his well constructed mask.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." The other student replied softly with a blank face, giving James his gloved hand to shake. "First-year."

"Us too!" James said happily, undeterred by the cold, somewhat skeptical gaze he was recieving.

The third member of the group closed the door and flopped down into his seat across from Remus and James, carefully studying the most stoic one.

"Sirius Black, at your service." He smirked cockily after a few seconds.

"Pleasure." Remus replied shortly before pulling a small book out of his pocket to read, not once making eye contact with either of the other students.

James and Sirius met curious gazes before shrugging and pulling out another frog. They'd rather entertain themselves with each other than try and get something out of the obviously shut-off brunette with the white scars on his face.

As Remus read, he also listened to the other boy's bickering and playing with curiousity. And he wished that he could have to courage to join in.

* * *

Welp, thats it for now... I hope you like it so far?

Please review and tell me what you thought... I'm sorry about the OOCness of Remus, he's just now getting used to the company :33 And Peter will show up more later, I promise you...

Until next time?


	2. CHAPTER 2

Next chapter up! Whoop whoop!

The beginnings of a friendship are starting to grow... yush!

Harry Potter and Foster the People are most very super obviously not mine. If they were, well, I wouldn't be here

Enjoy, sweetums~~

* * *

X-REPOSE AND REQUIEM-X

CHAPTER TWO - FREEDOM CAN MAKE US FEEL CONTAINED

Eventually the minutes passed into an hour, Remus had finished the small booklet his father had made him of rules and regulations for attending school, and the sun had long since dropped down to peer from below the horizon. The sky had transformed from blue to a deep purple and cold had begun to creep into the boys's bones. Sirius complained loudly to James about the chill, while Remus pulled out his brown suitcase and lifted out a black trench coat. He took the almost uniform style coat, muggle like the rest of his clothing, and stood to pull it on.

Popping up the collar to his ears and settling back down again, this time with a new book, he ignored the wolf-whistle Sirius gave and the grin on James's face.

Remus sighed lightly under his breath and allowed himself to dwell on the fact that even though he did despise his father, if it wasn't for him forcing his son into learning how to gamble and become an expert at poker, he wouldn't have been able to hide his emotions. He would've even made friends.

And no werewolf deserved that.

By the time they reached Hogwarts, the three boys in the compartment had already changed into their school robes and Remus had dozed off somewhere in the middle of his book. The werewolf even felt thankful that he had fallen asleep there, because he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he cried in front of the two other students. And 'The Fault in Our Stars' is just one of the many books that reduced Remus into a sobbing mess.

He was beginning to rethink even bringing the masterpiece with him.

Beside him James was literally shaking with excitement, his eyes wide and a jaw splitting smile on his face. Sirius was bouncing around happily and rattling off his joy without restraint.

Remus couldn't help the small chuckle that forced itself past his lips as he looked at the goofy grin on the Black's lips. Then he had to pretend not to notice the looks of disbelief on the other two's faces afterward.

The train slowly trembled to a stop, and by then even Remus had to try hard to hide his growing anticipation. Hogwarts had everything he could have ever asked for, and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

The three boys filed out of the compartment with Remus taking the lead and disappearing quickly into the crowd of students as they were lead down to the lake. Sirius and James shared eager looks when the first-years were lead away from the rest of the children and taken down to the boats at the edge of the lake.

An almost impossibly huge, boyish looking man with a smooth face and a large smile waved around to all the little faces below him, helping them onto the boats with a kind shine in his eyes. As he introduced himself as Hagrid, James and Sirius both decided that they were going to befriend him at some point in the year.

James and Sirius clambered into a boat, grinning as the sides tipped and swayed with their new weight.

"This is so awesome. " Sirius grinned, his eyes glowing in the dark.

James laughed in response and dropped a finger to brush the glassy water of the lake. The artistic castle towered over them, its beauty undimmed by the fog.

Just then a small, familiar voice made James snap his head up, curiousity bringing him away from the water.

"Hello again." Remus Lupin nodded to the two already in the boat, amusement shadowing his face. "We just keep running in to each other, don't we? Hagrid told me to come and sit with you, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, kind sir." Sirius bantered, sending Remus a teasing grin.

The werewolf twitched with dislike, but he still forced a blank face and a polite thank-you, taking a seat in the boat as far away from James and Sirius as possible. Neither of them noticed how the boat did not sway or even tremble from Remus's added weight, but instead floated on as though he was not there at all.

Hagrid called out from a boat up ahead in his funny accent, and the wooden contraption lurched forward, making James and Sirius bonk heads as they swayed from the sudden movement. They both let out howls of pain and hunched over, holding their heads with both hands.

Remus, on the other hand, had remained quite stationary with a expression somewhere in between a smile and a frown, as though he was deciding whether or not he should be sympathetic or amused.

By the time they got to the shore, Remus had had enough of the two pranksters for a life time.

Because he knew that whatever happiness and comfort he felt in their presence was something that he knew was precious, and he would never come by again.

* * *

Poor poor Remus just doesn't even know... heheheheheee X33

Please review! It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside :DD


	3. CHAPTER 3

I'm a day late on when I hoped to be updating, but I dont feel at all guilty :DD I think I'm too tired. Btw, I wont be able to update so much duing the next couple of weeks because... of...

BAND CAMP!

Yeehaw, getting ready for some sun! And I. Burn. Woe is me.

At any rate, the chapters are getting somehow progressively shorter, and I'm going to try and change that...

The next couple of chappies are pretty much just filler and sorting, sorry about that :( Harry Potter and Foster the People aren't mine, by the way :33

* * *

X-REPOSE AND REQUIEM-X

CHAPTER THREE - THE CROWN AND THE CUP

The moment the boat touched the edge of the rocky shore, Remus pulled himself up and stepped out of the boat in one smooth motion, stopping to fix his scarf as the rest of the first-years struggled to depart from their own boats. At the top of the small, sloping slab of rock was a large door, where Hagrid and what Remus supposed to be a proffessor stood and chatted. After a few moments, when all the first years were on top of the gray rocks, the giant man and stiff woman lead them through the doors.

"Dear Merlin, why did I ever think it was a good idea to eat that many Pumkin Pasties?" Sirius groaned from close behind Remus as they were lead inside the castle.

James laughed at his friend's misfortune and continued to marvel at the exquisite arches of the school. A few ghosts sailed by, chatting idly as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Bright, fiery torches lined the stone walls, their lights flickering as the group of eleven year-olds flocked down the hallway with an air of awe.

The crisp looking teacher leading them along with a young face and a sharp black bun stopped in front of a giant double-doors to adress the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

Sirius seemed to tense at the mention of the houses and began fidgeting next to James, some pudgy, rat looking kid, and Remus.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room."

The woman, Professor McGonagall, paused to take a breath in what seemed like a well rehearsed and often repeated script.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each had produced outstanding withces and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while and rule-breaking will lose house points."

James coughed and shared a wicked glance with Sirius.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

Remus couldn't help but feel a little anxious and peeved at the idea of an audience. He'd had enough of that back at home, and he didn't want to feel any more stares for a while if he could help it.

"I will give you a few moments to smarten youselves up before we procceed."

The Professor raised her eyebrows pointedly at a few of the children before turning towards the slowly opening doors, the hinges creaking as they parted to reveal a beautifully magnificent hall.

Remus gasped in suprise, his eyes widening with wonder as he watched the stars twinkle from the ceiling in a bewitching way, their light shining down on the rows of students all watching them enter the the Great Hall through the double doors. There were five tables, four in rows in which the new students passed through leading up to the one at the front that was obviously for the teachers.

Sirius and James were speechless as they were led towards where a stool was being placed before the children, and a tattered old hat set on top of it. Remus couldn't help the feeling of disgust at the dirty brown thing, simply sitting there as the group of fresh witches and wizards stared at it with confusion.

It only grew when the sad excuse for an article of clothing opened up a mouth and began to sing.

Remus felt his own jaw drop as the hat continued on in a song about the history of Hogwarts and it's houses, how their personalities would be what would sort them into their places. The young werewolf felt the hand clutching at his heart loosen a bit. All he had to do was put the dumb thing on.

Sirius had to try very hard not to laugh when the Sorting hat's song finally came to an end and James sent him a look that simply screamed 'what the fuck?'. They both clapped obediently along with the rest of the hall. Remus smirked for a few moments before letting his face fall back into it's emotionless mask.

Professor McGonagall then stood forward and began to list names off a scroll.

* * *

Preeetty please review, it means the world to me if just one person awknowledges my efforts :33 Even if it's negative, it still makes me happy that you took the time and effort :DD


	4. CHAPTER 4

Wheeeeoorrrr... this chapter is really short D: oh well. i tried.

I know its been a while since i last updated, and most of you will just ignore my lame excuse, but oh well. Like i said i would be before, i was just busy with school and marching band. and i did get burned, btw. stupid ass tan lines.

At any rate, here it isss~! Harry Potter is very obviously not mine, as with Foster the People.

* * *

X-REPOSE AND REQUIEM-X

CHAPTER FOUR - AS FAR AS THIS

Remus wasn't really listening as the professor read off the names, though. Instead he was staring at the old man with the long white beard at the center of the high table. The man that had helped him here.

"Black, Sirius!"

Without Dumbldore's permission and high position, Remus would have never left his father's sight.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He would still be at home, in the worst hell imaginable.

"Evans, Lily!"

Back with his father and everything else that he brought with him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Back with the loneliness, the pain, the hatred.

But that was simply the curse of the werewolf.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Slightly startled by the sound of his name, but not showing it, Remus stepped forward lightly. His shoes made terrifyingly loud clacking noises as he made his way across the stone floor and he tried desperately to hide his shaking. Looking up at the teachers lined up in their seats, Remus could the recognition in their eyes, judging him.

Suddenly the old hat did not seem to be so dirty, but in fact menacing. Yet another obstacle that Remus would have to overcome.

He sat down quietly on the stool and stared impassively at the doors, over the head of his classmates, as the hat was settled onto his small head.

From across the hall, Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table anxiously, not really paying any attention to the boy up at the front but instead at the glaring eyes of his cousins. He hoped desperately that his mother wouldn't be too mad when he got home. Somehow he just knew that wasn't going to be case.

"Well, hello, little werewolf..." A tiny voice whispered in Remus's somewhat pointed ears.

His amber eyes shot open and he forced himself to keep his breathing even.

"Calm down, little one, I'm not here to sell you out. I simply need to sort you... the only problem is, where? You surely are very, very smart, so Ravenclaw would suit you well... you are shy, yes, but Hufflepuff is no good for one like yourself... And I see that you have indeed got yourself into alot of dirty situations, haven't you? Now I know I have no right to say so, but you really must look after yourself more. You're very lucky, you are... And very brave. Braver than most. That settles it then, don't you think?"

Remus held his breath for one more second before...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The small smile that tugged at the corner of Remus's lips was just the start of a new and unique year.

* * *

yaaaaay really pathetically short. sigh. please review, even though it wasn't much! i really appreciate feedback!


	5. CHAPTER 5

oh gosh wow i dont even know what to say.

no excuses- over and out. done.

Not that any of you really care, but our guard is doing pretty well this year :DD its makes me happy and all, but it means that i have next to no time to write... STILL NOT AN EXCUSE I KNOW IM SORRY

so... not mine... yeah...

* * *

X - REPOSE AND REQUIEM - X

CHAPTER FIVE - COUNT HIGH LOW

Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the nearest empty seat, right across from Sirius and surrounded by other vacant spots. Caught up in his pleasure at getting into Gryffindor, he had not noticed Sirius but was busy happily bathing in his own personal bubble.

Sirius, on the other hand, was not as pleased as he was curious. It wasn't as though he had the hots for Remus, even though he was bisexual and Remus _was_ pretty sexy for a first-year, but he couldn't help but notice how strangely awkward the boy was. And how very uncommon.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Remus Lupin had the words of a politician, the face of a child, the clothing of an aristocrat, and the eyes of someone hiding a secret.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius wanted desperately to rip off the mask Remus wore and find out what was hiding underneath. The smile that he had seen before and the small laugh that had bubbled to the surface were pure, true, yet tiny little things popping to the surface.

Sirius wanted to know what else the facade was hiding.

Nearby, the pudgy rat-boy plopped himself down, taking one of the two empty seats next to Remus. Peter was trembling slightly with relief, and he flashed Sirius a nervous grin before turning to his fidgeting hands. Remus had a disgruntled sort of muted look, obviously uncomfortable in close contact to others. Sirius smirked. He would have to repay that Peter kid later for drawing out an emotion in Remus.

"Potter, James!"

Sirius automatically snapped his attention to the familiar mop of black hair making it's way confidently to the Sorting hat. James seemed to be having a very animated conversation with the hat, which laughed with the first-year every so often. Five minutes into their banter McGonagall had to clear her throat. The hat scowled and said very loudly for the whole hall to hear.

"Well, it was obvious, wasn't it? GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall broke out into peals of laughter and applause, Sirius all but screaming out his approval. James hopped from the stool and practically ran over to where Sirius was sitting, shoving himself into the empty spot next to his best friend and grinning happily. Sirius gave him a low-five under the table and returned the relieved smile.

"Snape, Severus!"

James's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the greasy, black haired boy slowly making his way up to the hat.

"Eeewww..." He muttered to Sirius with a revolted look. "Imagine putting the hat on after him... I wouldn't fancy that..."

Sirius nodded in agreement, his nose scrunched up in distaste. Remus noticed this and also saw the annoyed look that Lily Evans was giving the offending pair at the comment.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off of the greasy scalp and Severus sent an apologetic glance in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Remus looked to the side to see that the little redhead was close to tears, a disappointed frown marring her face as her green eyes darted down to her empty plate.

Remus felt a small twang of sympathy that he knew would only get him into trouble. He shook his head and turned away to watch the last child get sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore was standing and his attention was captured again to the one man in the world he could actually be happy to say 'thank-you' to.

The only one he could think of trusting.

* * *

whoop whoop a little bit more sorting ;P dont worry, plot will begin somewhat soonishful.

see you next time,, i hope,, :DD


	6. CHAPTER 6

yeah, so about the long break and what not.

hows about we just go on and read this shit?

alright im not sure if i delivered, this is mostly just a filler chapter. no real plot.

i hope you enjoy anyway maybe heheh

* * *

X - REPOSE AND REQUIEM - X

CHAPTER SIX - SAID WHAT I'M GONNA SAY

"Welcome, welcome! New students and old alike, I welcome you back for another year at Hogwarts!" The old wizard said, his face bright and joyous as he looked around at the children below. "Now before we begin this wonderful feast, I must ask you all to be very kind to each other and treat your peers with respect! Enjoy!"

The moment that the Headmaster sat down, heaps and heaps of food appeared on all the tables. Sirius yelped in a very unmanly way and almost toppled out of his chair, James the only thing between him and the floor, the bespectacled boy catching and pulling Sirius back up laughing. Peter's reaction could only be described as pure, unfaltering joy as his eyes sparkled with emotion.

Remus simply widened his eyes slightly, having been so used to being surprised that nothing really startled him anymore. Awe, on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

As the chatter built up around the four, each equally strange, children, Remus delicately took a small chicken pot pie and placed it on his plate, watching the hot gravy spill out from the golden crust with a bit of envy. He chuckled darkly to himself before taking his golden cutlery and took a small forkful of the hot pie.

While not noticing the analyzing looks he was receiving from the pureblood across from him, Remus took a moment to close his eyes and compose himself, having almost been pulled back into a bout of depression at the thought of 'home'.

Then he took a bite and melted into happiness.

Sirius was watching the curious student eat while he took his own piece of steak, trying to decipher the mixed look of content happiness and a bit of loneliness in Remus's gaze as he chewed. Next to him James was rattling on about Quidditch and Peter was stuffing himself silly with mashed potatoes.

"I really liked that last match, but it was sort of pathetic, really, how it ended..." James pouted as he popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Sirius grinned and was about to reply before his friend turned to Remus.

"Do you like Quidditch?" He asked innocently, a little bit of sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"...I've never played." Remus replied softly, his eyes falling to his plate.

James gasped, mocking horror as Sirius pretended to faint.

"But how?! How do you get through one night without it?!" The black haired Quidditch fan threw his hands up into the air. "Didn't you at least go to games? Hear about it from the newspaper? I've never heard of someone not playing Quidditch!"

Remus looked up calmly into James's eyes and shrugged.

"I don't get out much."

James pouted, trying to hide how the other boy's amber gaze had unnerved him by turning to Sirius and starting up a hurried conversation about their courses. As the two talked, Remus pulled out his novel from before and began reading, even though he had only eaten half of the already miniature pie.

The werewolf lifted a leather gloved hand to his head as he read and absentmindedly tucked a lock of long, tawny lock of hair behind his ear. Sirius stopped for a moment as he saw a glint of something shiny by Remus's hand.

Earrings.

On Remus's ear, strangely pointed, Sirius noticed, were an assortment of bronze attachments. An industrial bar was placed at an angle between the top and middle of the rim, followed up by two small hoops on the outer cartilage and a small stud adorned his lobe. Sirius peered very closely at the other ear to see that instead of an industrial bar and hoops, Remus had a small, simple bronze ear cuff with a thin chain connecting to one of the two piercings on his lobe.

Sirius tried his very best to ignore the increasing feeling of interest he was getting for the boy, and concentrated instead on his steak.

It was harder than it seemed, considering that the piercings had totally crossed over the posh personality Sirius was expecting, and he knew now that Remus was most definitely not was he seemed to be at first glance. The excitement of trying to find out just what he really was bothered the pureblood for the rest of the meal.

* * *

well review if you dont hate me or anything

yeah

ill update way later and stuff

bye


	7. CHAPTER 7

Its been a really long time hahahaha Im so sorry UmU

Basically I have no excuses? But at least Im back! Ill try to update relatively quickly for your convenience!

Short chapter, but I hope it satisfies any cravings for little Lupin?

* * *

X - REPOSE AND REQUIEM - X

CHAPTER SEVEN - CLEVER MINDS WILL CHOOSE

After dessert finally disappeared from the tables and the many rows of children were comfortably stuffed, the Headmaster stood and silence fell upon the hall.

"Now, now, before we all go to bed..." He started, twinkling eyes sweeping across the hall. "I have a few announcements to make.

"As you all know, or should know, perhaps, the Forbidden Forest is completely off-limits to anyone and everyone except for our very own Hagrid," he turned to smile at the large gamekeeper before continuing on.

"Please keep in mind all the rules made by Mr. Filch, they will be posted tomorrow morning on his door if you wish to look over them. Lastly, there is a new tree planted this year that no one is to come near, no matter what circumstances. The weeping willow is highly dangerous and will not appreciate the company."

Sirius noticed how Remus's eyes became sharp and calculating at the mention of the new tree, and wondered if it was caused by the same curiosity he saw in James.

"And with that note, goodnight!"

The hall broke out into chatter soon after that, the heads of the houses directing the little first-years to the common rooms. Sirius and James stood up together, stretching their tired limbs and rubbing their full stomachs with satisfaction. Just as Sirius was going to ask James where to go, a voice behind him pulled his attention away.

"You are Remus Lupin, I presume?" Professor McGonagall said as she stepped towards the small boy still sitting at the table, his eyes wide with inquiry.

"Um, yes," he stood swiftly, already knowing why he was needed.

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office, if you would come with me," she ordered sharply, her words asking a question but her tone giving no room for choice.

Remus simply nodded before glancing back at the few pairs of curious gazes trained on his back as he followed McGonagall out of the hall. Sirius watched him go with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

McGonagall was silent, calculating, as they walked through the halls. The werewolf in Remus could tell that she was already wary and wound-up, plagued with the stories of her childhood. The stories that told of the monster within, lurking, waiting until the full moon to strike.

The stories were right, Remus told himself.

A few minutes of walking later McGonagall stopped at a large gargoyle, the stone statue towering over the two almost menacingly. Remus regarded it with an air of calm interest, while inside he was beginning to worry about the man inside.

What if he changed his mind?

What did he know about his situation at home?

Remus bit his lip, the poker face so carefully constructed just barely in place out of his nervous antics. The professor whispered the name of a peculiar sweet, a password perhaps, and the gargoyle shifted out of it's place to reveal a tower of winding steps.

"Come this way please," McGonagall ordered without turning, clearly not wanting to form any attachments to the creature behind her.

The werewolf followed his professor up the stairs obediently, absentmindedly noting the movement of the stone steps as they encouraged their journey. At last they reached the top, much too soon for Remus, and a voice from inside invited them inside.

McGonagall sent one last fleeting look at the expressionless child standing only a few feet away before swinging open a pair of gracefully arched doors.

* * *

I hope Ive at least improved over the last months that Ive been gone...

Please tell me if you liked it, your opinions matter very much 3


	8. CHAPTER 8

yaaaay a new chapter :DD

not much to say, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

X - REPOSE AND REQUIEM - X

CHAPTER EIGHT - I TAKE IT BACK

Inside was an office, obviously, decorated in many slumbering paintings of old wizards and rows of large books. Small trinkets and stacks of parchment assorted the tables set up around the room, and a beautiful phoenix rested on a perch not far from where Dumbledore stood.

Remus allowed his eyes to widen fractionally at the gorgeous expanse of magic before him, ever so aware as his headmaster made his way towards his guests.

"Good evening, Minerva. And you must be Remus Lupin, am I correct?" The old man asked, his clear blue eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"Yes, sir." Remus responded uniformly.

Dumbledore smiled wider, motioning with his hand to his desk, two plush chairs set up in front of it.

"Please, come have a seat."

Remus complied, following his teachers to the seating arrangement before sitting down after them. It was only basic etiquette. Dumbledore seemed to notice his pause and chuckled ever so softly as he folded his hands on the desk in front of them.

"If we didn't already have dinner I'd offer you tea, but instead I have lemon drops! Care for one?" He pointed to the bowl of yellow candies on his desk and Remus politely declined. "Suit yourself."

Dumbledore then reached over and took a candy for himself, popping it inside his mouth with another smile. Remus felt a small part of him want to laugh, another deciding that this man really was as crazy as his father told him. He couldn't the quirking of his lips at Dumbledore's pleased expression, however.

"So, Remus, shall we get down to business?" The wizard asked pleasantly, not providing any stress for the young student.

"Yes, sir."

"As you know, I am quite aware of your situation and all the precautions needed to be set for both your safety and that of others. Over the summer I have conjured a most brilliant plan, if I do say so myself, and I think it will be most satisfactory. I have installed a weeping willow over a pathway leading to an old house, one that no one ever uses anymore, and reinforced this house with magic to ensure that you will not be able to break out.

"For your first night I will have Minerva assist you in finding which knot to push in order to calm the weeping willow. You will receive a letter containing the information for this procedure in due time, but for now, continue onwards with your studies," Dumbledore finished with another calming smile and leaned back in his chair.

Remus nodded dutifully, only hoping that he could leave soon to sleep.

His hopes at escape were crushed when the Headmaster tilted his head to the side with curiosity, a question on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
